petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Visiting Friends
' Visiting Friends' is one of the most rewarding things you can do in Pet Society. *It it the biggest way to earn money. How many coins you get when visiting friends depends on who you are visiting, and how many friends you have already visited. You can also get more coins by taking care of the pets you visit (see below). *It helps you level up by earning you Paw Points. *Sending messages and gifts when visiting is a great way to make real life friends. Types of Interactions with Pets When you visit a friend, you can choose one of several options for how your pet will interact with others. This doesn't do much other than show you an animation, but some options will take longer than others. Tips: *If you are in a hurry then always use 'hug'. It is the fastest action that yields coins. But if you are REALLY on a hurry, click the chest icon in the middle of the activity you have clicked and you should recieve you coins much quicker but, you won't get Paw Points. *To avoid boredom especially with a long list of friends try different things : kiss, hug, dance, joke, don't be afraid to kiss a pet with same sex. *Note: that if you cancel, you do NOT get money or paw points. Rewards for Visiting Friends *For the first 50 friends you visit, you will get 50 coins per visit. *For the next 25 friends, you will get 25 coins per visit. *For any other friends after that, you will get 15 coins per visit. *You will always get 10 paw points for each friend visited. *Visting people at the Café will not give you coins, but will give you 10 paw points. *You can only earn the coins and paw points once when visiting a particular friend. If you visit them again, you will not get another reward; but, if you log back in before the next day and visit friends again, you will get another 10 paw points per friend, Past History for Visiting Friends Before the 5th of March 2010, Playfish had a system where more coins were given for visiting active friends (friends that had logged in that day). This way of giving out coins is no longer used. For historical interest however, below is the old system: *The first 50 active friends visited yield 30 coins each. *The next 25 active friends visited yielded 15 coins each. *Any other friends visited after that yielded 10 coins each. *For inactive friends, their level determined the amount of coins (that is why visit the lowest active scorers so that later all that are left are the ones with high scores) *You gained 5 paw points for each friend you visit. Rewards for Taking Care of Friend's Pets 'Feeding your Friends' Pets' It is recommended to feed your friends hungry pets. Simply purchase a 5 coin food, such as an apple, and feed it to them. You will gain 5 paw points. However, you lose 3 coins, because you only gain 2 coins. *Feeding pets is best done as a means to level up quickly. 'Cleaning your Friends' Pets' A great money maker, cleaning pets can earn you a lot of cash in a little amount of time. *Depending on the number of flies, you can get more money and points with more flies. You will get 40 coins and 6 paw points for each fly you clean off a pet. There is no bonus for continually cleaning all flies off at once; you can clean a fly, rest, and clean another fly and still get the same rewards as cleaning it in one go. *You can get a maximum of 160 coins and 24 paw points points for a completely dirty pet. *After cleaning a pet, "All Clean!" will appear, which will mean that the pet is clean. 'Brushing your Friend's Pets (No longer available)' Before the 5th of March, 2010, pets had a Happiness meter which was filled by brushing or "petting" your pet with the hand icon. This was also a great way to make coins. However, the happiness meter has been removed and brushing no longer does anything for a pet except for making them purr. For historical interest, the old rules for brushing are below. *When rubbing for happiness, don't use the brush, use your bare hands. It will take longer to fill the green bar and therefore yield more coins. *Do your rubbing vigorously with a steady rhythm and direction, stopping in the middle may halt coins. Additional Tips on Visiting Friends *Leave a nice message from time to time if you are not in a hurry. People appreciate if you praise their design skills and the rarity of their furniture and toys. Some may be so happy to hear from you and send you a gift! *Be generous and give gifts. A gift given are 2 gifts received...or more. One man's trash is another man's treasure; someone, a newbie might want that ugly couch from the mystery box. *You can give the friend's pet you visit an Expensive Mystery Box by publishing a post on your friend's Facebook Wall / Timeline when asked. When your friend accepts the mystery box (by clicking "Claim your gift now" on the post), you will receive 500 coins. Category:Gameplay